Neon Rainbow
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Neon Katt and Flynt Coal have a nice, relaxing snack after a crushing defeat against Team RWBY.


_Ah, the Vytal Festival... A wonderful time where the kingdoms of Remnant come together and celebrate the peace between them with food, new friendships and to top it all off, the big tournament. Schools from all across Remnant send their best students to the host kingdom where they battle it out with other teams to see who will reign supreme. This year, the festival just so happened to be hosted in Vale with the tournament held high above Beacon Academy where many of the matches had taken place, including the currently going doubles rounds! One team however, were sadly beaten and feeling pretty down about it..._

 _Team FNKI of Atlas had made it to these quarter finals where their representatives, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt, had been beaten in a very flashy battle against Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY. The two beaten fighters were currently recovering in their room while the other half of their team were out at the festival grounds still, and let's just say they were taking it... Surprisingly well._

 _Neon, the hyperactive, colourful cat faunus, was currently laying on her stomach in bed while playing an addictive game on her scroll, humming her catchy theme song to herself as she tapped away. Having gotten changed out of her rollerblades and battle outfit, she was wearing a much more casual version of her usual get up with a loose baby blue tank top, a small, flimsy red mini shirt and a red pair of panties to match, just right to let her muscles relax. With her tail swishing slowly above her, she did her best to relax after their tiring battle and defeat, though there were no hard feelings against their opponents._

 _Flynt was of a very similar mindset though a bit quieter. On his bed as well, he lay back sitting against his pillow while he read one of his personal favourite books, "The man with two souls", while wearing casual black pyjama pants and a white shirt, his hat sitting on the foot of his bed while he read through a pair of small reading glasses resting on his nose. While before he did have a grudge against the Schnee Dust Company heiress before the fight, while fighting he had gained a new respect for her after seeing how much she cared for her friend and her quick thinking in battle. It had really opened his eyes when viewing people like her._

 _It was certainly a much quieter atmosphere in this dorm than compared to what the Team FNKI members showed out in the arena, though that was to be expected when it was time for relaxation after a fight. Though this silence was quickly broken by Flynt perking up and speaking while he put his book down and looked at Neon. It had been decided in his head that he was quite hungry after that gruelling battle._ "Hey Neon, you wanna get us a snack? Man, I'm starvin' after that fight."

"Hm?" _Neon looked up curiously as she heard her teammate call her out, her smile growing as she was given the order to get food. She had a very good idea what he wanted too..._ " _Gasp_ You mean out special snack!?"

"Yeah, you know the one. Could really use somethin' home made by you, that stuff the best!" _Flynt replied with an affirmative grin, his hunger for his and Neon's "Special snack" growing by the second. He always loved the stuff Neon made, especially when she was in an excitable mood like this."_

"Eeeeeeee!" _Neon squealed in excitement as she rolled across the bed and stood up on her feet, putting her scroll down as she bounced on the spot from pure joy. This was a common sight with Neon but it was stronger when she was doing something she loved._ "I'll only be, like, two minutes, okay!? You stay there!" _Neon ordered quite forcefully but with good intentions as she ran over to a large drawer where she kept her clothes, opening and pulling out a surprising big... Bowl?_

"I ain't goin' anywhere, don't worry. You just do what ya need to do, Neon." _Flynt reassured his feline friend as her merely crossed his legs on the bed, watching Neon with a small grin on his face. Not only were her snacks just the bees knees, but the process of making them was also quite a sight to behold._

 _Running back to her bed with the bowl in hand, Neon climbed back up and sat on her knees, placing the bowl down in front of her on the centre of the mattress. The creation process was almost about to start. Reaching under her mini skirt, the cat girl hooked her fingers around the soft edges of her red panties and quickly but carefully pulled them down her waist and thighs, shuffling a bit so she could get the undergarments down the rest of her legs before finally slipping them off her feet and dumping them on the floor bellow. Now just about ready to begin, Neon stood up on her bed and waddled over just a little bit before squatting back down above the bow, lifting her skirt up so her nether regions were aimed directly above it, almost but not quite touching. With her vagina and anus now exposed and primed, Neon finally unleashed the snack making manoeuvre she had become ever so good at._

"Hoo boy, here we go." _Flynt commented from his own bed as he watched carefully as Neon got to work, his hands covering his crotch as he got a good view of that pussy. What? He couldn't help himself._

 _Clenching herself up nice and tight, Neon put as much pressure as she could into her lower body, focusing her mind before unleashing a torrent of snacks into the bowl. Her tight little anus slowly but surely gaped and widened, releasing a massive, seemingly endless load of multicoloured Skittles_ _™ down beneath her. Many clattered and pinged as they landed in the bowl directly bellow Neon while some loose stragglers managed to fall on to the bed, though fortunately not making too much of a mess. This was only the beginning however... As the Skittles_ ™ quickly began filling up the bowl from Neon's asshole, her vagina was another story all together. A mere second after the process began, Neon's urethral orifice twitched ever so slightly before widening and streaming out a long, thick load of liquid rainbows. Literal, liquid rainbows. The quite thick, beautifully covered juice streamed out of Neon's pee hole like it was completely natural, thankfully all of it landing in and quickly filling the bowl and not splashing on the bed. The bowl was very soon filled to the brim with Skittles _™ and liquid rainbows, very much like a multicoloured, fruity cereal of pure delight and dreams, all coming from Neon's anus and urethral orifice which were now closing back up and going to their regular states. Neon slowly wiped a finger up her colourful, dripping slit and licked the liquid rainbows off of her finger, humming in delight as she closed her eyes and stepped away from the bowl._ "Mmmmmmm~! So good!"

 _Meanwhile, Flynt was standing up from his bed and slowly walking towards the post-event, clapping hands to applaud Neon on her fine work once again._ "Niiiiiice, Neon! Awesome show as always!" _He cheered as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, eyeing up the filled bowl curiously._

"Hehehe, oh Flyyyyyyynt, you're always so sweet! It's nothing really though it is pretty super awesome, right!? Free snacks!" _Neon also applauded herself quite proudly as she got off the bed and ran over to Flynt's side, sitting down on the opposite end of the bowl to him. She always loved every part of this, whether it was the making or eating part._

"Yeah, I get it." _Flynt nodded in confirmation as he smirked and reached a hand down to the bowl, grabbing a small hand full of Skittles™ and liquid rainbows which made some drip and fall back down into the bowl. Careful not to make a mess of things, the jazz player shovelled all of it into his mouth and licked off any remainder on his hand, chewing the tasty, fruity snacks and moaning in pure bliss, A few seconds passed and Flynt eventually swallowed, giving Neon a sticky thumbs up as the fruitiness lit up his taste buds and filled his stomach._ "Perfect as ever, you crazy Katt! I dig it."

 _Trying her best to hide her growing blush, Neon just gave a light shrug and picked up a rainbow covered Skittle™ for herself, popping it into her mouth and squealing quietly._ "Thanks, Flynt... Just one of my awesome talents! Gotta love this Neon Rainbow~."


End file.
